


The Date

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confusion, Cute, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, oblivious characters, switching implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: After months of saying no, Draco finally agreed to go on a dinner date with Harry. What happens when Harry doesn't show up to their date? | (tentative summary) this is a stupid story about two stupid boys that like each other but can't get it together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for hp_may_madness. It's 200 word chapters. Nothing special here. Move along. 
> 
> Unbetaed.

Draco looked at his reflection in the mirror for the tenth time that evening. Potter had asked him out nearly every week for the past year, and Draco had made one excuse after another. Now, he'd finally agreed. 

Potter was persistent, after all. 

Even though Draco didn't think it was a good idea, he'd agreed because he'd figured if he said yes, Potter would stop bothering him. Their plans were simple. Dinner. 

Then, Draco would go back to ignoring Potter for the year, and his life would simply go back to normal. 

No harm, no foul. 

When he checked his watch, he was surprised to find out that it was quarter to seven o'clock. Draco hadn't paid attention to the time and Potter was fifteen minutes late. 

Was this some sort of a trick? Did Potter think he could simply make Draco wait and he'd be okay with it? Of course, Draco hadn't realised how time had passed by but still, late was late. Draco huffed and checked on his reflection again. Maybe his favourite grey tie wasn't a good idea. He didn't want to dress the best for Potter. Not if he was going to be late! 

Panic started to set in when Potter was an hour behind schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

By nine o'clock, Draco was sat on his sofa in his night clothes, sipping on brandy. He was trying to read a book, but he kept on reading the same page, over and over again, without retaining any information. 

He didn't want to admit it, but he was upset. He also didn't want to admit he was disappointed. If anything, Potter did him a favour by not showing up for their date. 

Maybe he was dead in a ditch somewhere for all Draco cared. 

If he wasn't dead, then why did he make such an effort to ask Draco out and then not show? Was Potter really so cruel? Did he hate Draco so much that he went out of his way to embarrass him? 

Draco sighed and shut his book closed. He wasn't reading it anyway. Maybe he needed something different to drink. Why didn't he just go out on his own? He could visit one of his frequent pubs and try to pull. 

The idea intrigued him. It would get him out of this feeling of disappointment he certainly was not experiencing. Still, he sat on the sofa. It was just so much effort to change clothes again.


	3. Chapter 3

At midnight, Draco found himself at his favourite Muggle pub, Capsule. He liked it because the bartender was a wizard himself and he wasn't as antagonising towards Draco as most wizards tend to be. An additional perk was Muggles didn't know who he was. 

Even though it'd been years since the war, and Draco had more than made up for his family's wrong choices during the war, there were many who still frowned upon the Malfoy name. 

"What are you doing here?" Terrence, Draco's bartender friend asked. "I thought you had a date…or did it end already?" Terrence laughed and poured Draco a scotch. "That's a bummer." 

"Why?" Draco asked, nodding at Terrence for the drink before he placed a few notes of Muggle money in front of him.

Terrence was nice to look at, and Draco had considered asking him out on a date himself but even though Terrence worked at a gay pub, he was straight. Thankfully, he'd shared information with Draco before Draco had embarrassed himself. Still, his electric blue eyes were something to write sonnets about. 

"Why is it a bummer?" he added. 

"I thought you were really looking forward to it." 

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked, surprised. 

"Your eyes always lit up when you talked about Harry Potter. I mean, I know who that is of course, and everyone gets a bit excited talking about Potter, but it was just the way you…" Terrence shrugged. 

"I what?" Draco asked, curious. 

"I don't know. You always frowned talking about him, but your eyes always went soft. It was a strange expression, and something I couldn't decipher. Not until you told me you'd finally said yes to a dinner date. So what happened?" 

Draco frowned again, and he glared at his drink before looking up at Terrence. "He didn't show." 

"What?" Terrence exclaimed, almost scaring his coworkers. "Hold on a second…" he said and he went to get another bloke his drink. 

By the time Terrence returned, Draco had finished his drink. Terrence, without any hesitation, filled Draco's glass and refused his money. "So, you were saying?" he said. 

"I was saying I should've never said yes," said Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

Terrence's eyes widened, and Draco once again, found himself wanting them. He didn't necessarily want Terrence, but he couldn't deny how attractive the bloke was. He didn't have any real feelings for his friend, he knew that, but with his olive skin, and his piercing electric blue eyes, Draco often found himself lost for breath.

"Why are you straight?" Draco asked in jest, a laugh accompanying him.

Terrence shook his head. "Not the first time I heard that," he said.

"I know, but, you have to know that you're probably killing all the men here. Wishing you were gay or that they were a girl or something…" Draco waived his hand in the air in the most blasé move possible.

"This isn't about me. It's about you," Terrence said.

Draco sighed and finished the rest of his second drink. "I'd rather not…"

"Wait. So did you or did you not have a date with Potter tonight?"

"I did."

"And he didn't show?"

Draco shook his head.

"Is it weird he's here now…or am I just such a romantic for you two, I'm imagining?"

"What…?" Draco's heart pounded, and he nearly forgot to breathe. "What did you just say?"

"Turn around, boyfriend. Because your boyfriend is here."

"Okay, that doesn't even make any sens—"

"Draco…"

Draco's body stiffened and he most certainly did not want to turn around because he knew that voice. He knew that voice when it called him Malfoy and when it called him Draco.

Potter's voice.

He turned around slowly and found himself face-to-face with a dishevelled looking Harry Potter. Had the man even shaved today? Draco had to wonder.

"Potter," Draco said with a dry tone. "Evidently, you're not dead."


	5. Chapter 5

"I… Well, shit," Potter said, running a hand through his hair and looking ridiculously adorable. It was thing he did. A lot. And it was one of the reasons why Draco had a hard time resisting him, and had eventually given in and said yes to his dinner invitation. 

"If you'd changed your mind, I wouldn't have cared. It would have been okay. You didn't need to be an arse." Draco scowled at how honest and raw he'd been and turned around. "Another one please," he said to Terrence. "And…are you free tonight?" 

Terrence gave him a surprised look for a second but seemed to understand what Draco was doing because he nodded. "Yeah, you're gonna come with me?" 

Draco smirked, "I don't know. Am I?" 

Terrence bit his lower lip and shook his head. "You really make me question my sexuality you know…" He leaned towards Draco, whispering, and winked. 

"I know I'm not, but thank you for saying so." 

"I thought he was straight," Potter said, sounding annoyed when Terrence walked away to cater to another customer. 

"Merlin, you're still here." 

"I'm really sorry, Draco… I… there's no excuse. My reasons aren't good enough. I feel like an arse." 

"Okay, Potter…" Draco said calmly. "Are we going to share the reason with the class? Or you're just going to stand there, apologise, and then hopefully leave. Also, how the hell did you know I was here?" 

"This is one of your usual spots. I know that," Potter said, quite matter-of-factly. 

"Stalking me again?" 

Potter chuckled. "Would it help if I said I never stopped?" 

"So what's the fucking problem, Potter? Why did you not show up for dinner and then show up here. Now. Because, this is not charming. What you do…is not charming." 

"I just…" Potter paused again and rubbed his face. "I feel asleep, okay?" 

Draco's eyes widened and if Terrence had served him his drink, Draco would have thrown it at Potter's face.


	6. Chapter 6

"You. Fell. Asleep."

Draco repeated the words as calmly as he possibly could. "Right. I had no idea if you asked a bloke out for dinner, it was totally okay to miss it because you could easily just miss it. Because you were tired? Was that the reason?" Draco was trying not to frown but how could he not? He had a bit of self-esteem, though it wasn't much, but it was there. Right?

And Potter had fallen asleep.

The evening of their date.

Fuck Potter. And fuck everything else. Draco once again, immediately turned around to face the bar. His third drink was waiting for him so he downed it in one go and threw a few bills, placing the empty glass on top of it. He was done.

"Well, have nice fucking life, Potter."

"No, Draco, wait…" Potter ran after him, grabbing at Draco's elbow.

"Don't fucking touch me," Draco said, surprised, once again, at the rawness of his emotions. He figured it had to be like this with Potter. It was all or nothing.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but can I…can I just talk to you? I mean, I think you're a reasonable man, and I hope you'll take my apology… Even though, I know there's no excuse but…"

Draco rolled his eyes and turned away. No he was not going to take Potter's apology. Maybe he'd walk away and this was the end. This was the end of everything. So what if Draco wasn't a very important, high and mighty Auror like Potter, it didn't mean he didn't have feelings. It didn't mean he was a man that wasn’t worth something.

He'd spent his entire life in the shadows of other people and whenever Draco had tried to come into his own light, he'd been shut down, or turned into a ferret—whatever— But this was not the moment he was going to stop being himself. He was proud and he was fulfilled with his own self-worth. He didn't need Potter.

Even if he wanted him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Draco, please..." Potter was pleading by the time Draco made his way out of Capsule and there was a line of hot men waiting to go inside. 

He would have spent more time appreciating what he was seeing if it wasn't for the damned rain. And well, Potter. 

"Listen, Potter. I don't have the patience right now to act nonchalant. I don't care that you cancelled, but it wasn't even that you cancelled. You fell asleep. Fuck you, and fuck off. I never should have agreed to that bloody dinner. How dare you--" 

"I lost my case today..." Potter said softly. 

"What?" Draco snapped. 

"It's not an excuse but, the case we were pursuing, me and Ron, and Corner... I was having such a great day, I was looking forward to our date but we went to court, the Wizengamot claimed we didn't have enough evidence. Somehow--" 

"How did you not have enough evidence? I helped Michael Corner catalogue each and every item!" Suddenly, Draco's professional reputation was at stake and the idea of being stood up for their date took the back seat. 

"I know! That's what Hermione was saying too... but it looks like there's a mole. Someone sabotaged half of our findings. We can recover it, prepare better for next time but--" 

"There's a chance the culprit's already fled. If he's been excused," Draco said, solemnly. 

"Yeah, exactly." Potter raked a hand through his hair, and Draco shivered. The rain was cold and he was exhausted. "All that after an emergency Saturday morning hearing..." he added. 

"So that's why you...fell asleep?" Yes, the idea Potter was a no show for their dinner was back on the table of topics to discuss. 

"I just got drunk," Potter said, giving a dry laugh. "It's not an excuse. I'm an arse. I was so bummed out and I should have cancelled but we all just went to the pub and when I got home I was so drunk, I fell asleep. It was supposed to be a nap, but-- I'm so sorry, Malfoy." 

Malfoy. Not Draco. Draco tried not to notice. 

"I understand if you can never forgive me but I just had to see you. Try to explain. I had a shitty day and I made your evening even worse because of it." 

"Oh, shut up, Potter," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "You could have owlled this information to me." 

"I know. But, I wanted to see you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 CHAPTERS in a row means you guys will have to wait a long time for the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone that's still reading. 
> 
> xo

"When do you report back to the Wizengamot?" Draco asked, ignoring the way he felt at the moment. He wanted to close the distance between them and comfort Potter, all the while, he was still pissed off.

Because Potter always pissed him off.

"In one week," Potter said, looking resigned. "I'm not sure what good it'll do. We have to find the mole also."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "And was I mentioned as a suspect?" He felt like he had to ask.

Potter scowled at him. "Don't be ridiculous, Draco," he said. "You weren't anywhere near the evidence without supervision. And, you wouldn't have been so meticulous with Corner if you were only going to go and destroy evidence."

"That would give me the perfect cover, don't you think."

"No, I don't think. And you always leave early on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and all other times there was someone there with you. The logs prove that."

Draco continued to raise his eyebrow, "Did you go back and check the logs? Why?"

"Because I knew you were going to get paranoid, and I know there will be someone who will ask such a ridiculous question so I wanted to be prepared for it. I mean, I hang out with Hermione, don't you think I've learned a thing or two? She's always prepared for any scenario, and she's the best."

"So you were... what? Already protecting my reputation?"

Potter bit his lower lip, and the wind kicked in right then and there and Draco shivered again. This time, Potter didn't hesitate to close the distance between them, and he covered Draco's body with his. "Can we go somewhere and talk? I can't use magic in front of all these Muggles and they're looking at us like we're already insane, discussing some random crime in the cold."

"Very well," Draco said, and allowed Potter to pull him away.


	9. Chapter 9

They settled into a booth in the corner of a Muggle 24-hour café bar. A waitress came by to take their order and Potter ordered a coffee while Draco settled for a hot cocoa. He was freezing, and still slightly soaked from the rain. 

Draco had never been to such a place before, not in Muggle London, and he took in the decor. There was a nature theme to it with trees, and birds painted on the wall. It was warm, not just in temperature but also in atmosphere. Eventually Draco relaxed, and realised Potter had really snuggled up to him. 

"So, about the case…" Draco said. 

"Yeah, can we discuss that on Monday morning?" Potter said. 

"Well, then what do you want?" asked Draco. 

"I would think that was fairly obvious by now," Potter said with a smile. "After all, I did come searching for you. To apologise, and for a second chance." 

Draco cleared his throat. "I'm afraid Potter, I might have given you the wrong impression…" Draco said slowly and Potter looked surprise, but remained silent. "I agreed to go and have one dinner with you but…I'm not…" 

"Not what?" Potter asked eventually when Draco was hesitating for a moment. 

"I'd like to be friends, if that's possible. I can't…I mean, I'm not…looking for a lover." 

"Oh," said Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

Their drinks came and both Draco and Potter sat in silence. Draco had no idea what Potter was thinking but he knew it was better to get this over with. He had a working relationship with the man's team at the DMLE and he didn't want to ruin that. He didn't want to jeapordise his career. 

Not that that was the only reason. 

He fancied a thought about Potter here and there but the key had always been to not involve yourself with your coworkers. And once when he'd said yes to the dinner, Draco had been far too excited for it, and he knew he needed to shut that thought down and fast. 

When it didn't work out, it would only make things awkward. 

Now, though…Sure things would still be awkward but this would certainly do less harm. 

"Very well," Potter said finally, once he'd taken a few large sips of his coffee. 

Draco felt warmth crawl over him and also realised Potter had placed a spell on them to dry off and not be so freezing cold anymore. No Muggles were paying them any attention. 

"Thank you for that," Draco said quietly, "and for understanding." 

"I don't understand," Potter said, "but I can't force myself of on your either, right?" He gave an awkward laugh then sobered up immediately. "I didn't mean any offence." 

"What don't you understand?" 

"You were so cross I didn't show up tonight; now you're saying, you don't want to date? Why were you so pissed off then?" 

"Because it's rude to be a no show. How would you feel if I had done that?" Draco challenged. 

"I was afraid you'd do that, that's why I'd offered to pick you up. Then you'd have no excuse to cancel. I suppose you could have just not be home… But, I'd like to imagine you aren't that cruel. Anymore." Potter shrugged, he looked like he was going to say more but stopped himself short. 

"What else then?" 

"Nothing else," Potter said. "I don't think you're being cruel by announcing you only want me as a friend, but I guess…I dunno, I thought we were already friends." 

"Potter…"

Potter shrugged. "I can't help the way I feel but sure, we can remain friends." 

Draco's heart sank and he felt foolish. Why was he upset Potter was giving him exactly what he wanted? Maybe deep down, Draco wanted Potter to fight for it. He'd asked Draco out multiple times, and now, he was simply giving up?


	11. Chapter 11

They sat awkwardly, in silence, for a long while. Draco didn't look at Potter, he didn't dare, but his eyes were fixed on Potter's hands. Especially the way Potter was gripping his coffee mug. 

So much for being friends. 

"You don't live far from here," Potter said silently, and Draco nodded. "I'll walk you home." 

Draco looked at Potter then and smiled, trying to look casual. "You don't have to." 

"No, it's fine. Even though it's late…" It was coming close to 2 a.m., "it's a nice night. I don't mind the walk. And the company." 

"Thank you," Draco said politely and they both stood. 

Draco thanked the waitress while Potter paid the bill. He didn't have time to think about what they would say next, when Granger, of all people suddenly arrived at the café. 

"Hermione?" Potter asked, surprised, at the same time when Draco mumbled, "Holy Merlin." 

"Good, you're both here." Hermione looked frazzled, her hair tied up in a bun with loose strands falling on her face. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" 

"How did you know I—we were here?" Draco asked. 

"I conjured a locator spell on Harry," she said nonchalantly. "It's not the first time I'd have to go searching for him." 

"What if, he…I mean, I… uh… we…" Draco decided to shut up because he had no clue what to actually say. What if they had been together? What if they had been in bed? 

_Honestly, this is where your mind went to?_

"Given you weren't in each other's homes, I figured it was safe to come by. I mean, unless you were heading… But this is an emergency! I promise." She seemed to be talking to herself, so Draco didn't reply. He was also at a loss for words. 

Potter's friends knew they had plans this evening, and they expected Draco and Potter to be together? In bed? 

The idea intrigued Draco more than it should have. More than he should have allowed it. 

Now he knew, he was in a whole lot of trouble. He wanted Potter because the idea of being with him was not something he could easily let go. 

"What's the emergency, Hermione?" Potter asked, cutting through Draco's whirlwind of thoughts. 

_Yes. The question at hand, then._

"There's been a break-in in the evidence department at the DMLE. It was obviously an employee with high access because no one else can get in so late at night." 

"How do you know then?" Draco asked. 

"With the Head Auror's permission, I'd placed a charm on the evidence room. If anyone went in or out after hours, alarms would go off. And they did. Ron's at the scene with Michael…" 

"Okay, let's go," Potter said, looking determined. 

"I…" Draco hesitated for a second. Was he expected to join them as well? 

"Well, aren't you coming, Malfoy?" Granger asked.


	12. Chapter 12

"Right, of course," Draco said, clearing his throat and standing up straight. 

"If you're too tired, Draco…" Potter began to say when Granger cut in. 

"No, we need him." 

"Why?" Both Draco and Potter asked at the same time. Draco turned to Potter and raised an eyebrow and Potter grew visibly red. 

"Because we have to eliminate suspicion from everyone and Draco worked so closely with Michael Corner, we need him to tell us if it could be him. Everyone's working independently with a partner to watch their actions— So we can figure out who might have sabotaged the evidence in the first place, and came back tonight to finish the job." 

It'd been a while since someone had trusted _him_ , Draco thought. 

"I don't think it's Corner, but sure, I'll try to help as much as I can." Draco enjoyed working with him and he felt comfortable around him. Corner was one of the few people that respected Draco, and his work. And, he was straight, so Draco knew that the only reason he hung around Draco so much was because he enjoyed Draco's company. 

Those individuals were few and far between. Terrence was one of the people on that short list. And now, Draco supposed, so was Potter.


	13. Chapter 13

When they got to the DMLE, there were many members of Potter's team waiting for them. Weasley exchanged a look with Potter, and Draco tried his best to look casually at Potter to see his reaction. Potter only gave a quick shake of his head, and then back at Weasley, Draco saw a sigh of resignation. 

Evidently, Potter had shared the information about their dinner with his friends. And also about getting drunk and falling asleep. Draco could only assume, they were the closest of friends. Not something Draco hadn't heard it all before. 

Draco wondered why he'd not told Pansy or Blaise about their date in the first place. Maybe because they would have talked him out of it. He had told Terrence. And Terrence was all over it. 

Draco should have been all over it, as well. 

"Draco!" Michael Corner said and approached Draco to shake his hand. Draco wasn't sure if it was his imagination, or if Potter did in fact, stiffen right next to him. "You're quite dressed up and looking awake for this time of the evening." 

That was when Draco realised what he was wearing: skin-tight black _long-sleeved_ silk shirt with his tightest jeans possible. It was his staple outfit for Capsule, even if tonight, he wasn't there to pull. 

"Right. I was at a gay club…and then got some hot cocoa…" He rolled his eyes when Corner started to chuckle. 

"Exciting evening," he said, jabbing Draco in the ribs. 

"You know, I've already told you, Corner, I hate it when you do that." 

"And how many times have I told you to call me Michael?" 

Draco rolled his eyes again. He'd actually _never_ told Draco to call him _Michael_. 

"Can we focus?" Potter said, albeit a bit sternly than it was necessary in this situation, and then all eyes were on him.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Does it have to be him?" Draco heard Potter whining in a whisper to Granger. "They flirt so—"_

_"You know he's straight, right?" Granger's voice sounded as if she was amused. "When did you get all possessive, Harry? Next thing I know, you're going to tell me, 'The boy is mine'." She laughed but Potter cut her off._

_"He also has a tendency to date people I fancy…"_

"Excuse me," Draco said, knocking on the door to Granger's office where she and Potter were speaking privately. "I don't mean to interrupt but Cor—I mean _Michael_ and I are going to start cataloguing the evidence from the start. We'll be using his office, because it's at the end of the hall and more quiet than the rest of the floor. I just wanted to let you know." 

Granger stood up immediately, as if she and Potter weren't just discussing him. Or he was quite certain they were discussing him. 

"Very well, Malfoy. Do keep us posted. I've asked Elsa to brew a new batch of coffee—or do you prefer hot chocolate?" 

"Coffee is brilliant, thanks. Black preferred." _Like my tortured soul,_ Draco thought immediately and bit his lower lip. It was something Pansy said all the time. 

"Are you all right?" Granger asked. 

"Right. Fine, thanks." 

Draco rushed out of the office and made his way to Michael's office, but before he was an earshot away, he heard Potter mutter: _"Michael?" See what I mean…"_ And then a scoff.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, you and Potter?" Michael said after forty five minutes also with three cups of coffee. 

"How long have you been waiting to ask me that?" Draco mused. He couldn't believe how his life was apparently everyone else's business now. 

Michael's face flushed as if it was on fire but he seemed to trudge on. "Ever since you walked into the office with him. I mean, the heat _radiating_ off the two of you…" 

"Granger was with us," Draco said, trying not to miss a beat. Michael's observation didn't mean anything. 

"Yes; she only had eyes for Ron. Besides, that reaction Potter had when I was flirting with you…" 

"Yes, let's talk about that for a second," Draco said with a scowl, "You've _never_ asked me to call you Michael, Michael." 

Michael threw his head back, laughing. "I like to fuck with Harry." 

"Why?" 

"Why not?" he said shrugging. "Ravenclaws get a bad rep. Everyone thinks we have no sense of humour, but I beg to differ. Cho used to love how I made her laugh." 

"And yet she married a Muggle." 

"Oh!" Michael threw his hands up, laughing again. "Oh well, there was the fact that there was little to no sexual chemistry." 

"Corner, there is a thing called too much information." 

"But I was hoping you'd share—" 

"Just about done, then," Granger said, walking into Michael's office with a sense of purpose. 

_Who had made her in charge?_


	16. Chapter 16

"From what I can gather," Weasley started the meeting; Draco wanted to groan. Sure, he was an Auror while Draco was merely an archivist, still, the Golden Trio liked to be in charge, didn't they? 

He looked over at Michael who also rolled his eyes, then mouthed the words, "Just living in the shadows." 

Draco snorted; then he immediately caught himself by faking a cough. It seemed it didn't fool Potter, though, who was glaring at them. Potter was on to their games. 

From what Draco had gathered, Potter fancied Draco, _obviously_ , but he was also jealous of Michael Corner. Because of their friendship? Michael _was_ straight. They hadn't really hung out after work or anything. In this particular case, Corner had approached Draco to help him catalogue items, and since Draco _was_ such a stickler for details, he couldn't refuse. 

"I wish I had placed the placement charm on the items from the beginning like you'd suggested," Michael whispered to Draco while Weasley was still speaking. "If I'd listened, maybe we wouldn't have lost so much evidence." 

"It's not much," Draco said casually. "We can work around from what we've got left. It's good Granger had placed that alarm. The person who stole the items only took what was needed to be presented in front of the wizengamot. With more research, we can present a new set of evidence that'll make an equally influencing case. I'm sure of it." 

"You should have been a solicitor…" Michael said as if thinking it through. 

"It'd crossed my mind." 

"What's stopping you?" 

Draco pulled on his sleeve to show Michael is Dark Mark. "This," he said. 

"Right." Michael nodded and looked thoughtful again. "You can get it removed." 

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Potter's voice echoed in the room, sending a chill down Draco's spine. He was _obviously_ repeating the same words as Draco had said to him a few hours before. 

Michael chimed in before Draco snapped at Potter for acting like a possessive boyfriend, which he was _not_.

"Draco thinks we can go back to the drawing board and present the evidence we have left against the defendant. That there is a bit of work involved but on Monday morning, when we reconvene in front of the wizengamot, we'll have a new way to present the case. I can walk you through it, if you'd like, but it might be best to gather together on Monday morning with the solicitor who's presenting the case." 

When Michael stopped talking, everyone in the room looked stunned. It was as if they'd thought Draco and Michael were not talking about the case, when in fact, they actually had been. 

He winked at Draco, and Draco couldn't hide his smile. It seemed, after all, he'd found the friend at work he'd been looking for.


	17. Chapter 17

"So you and Michael Corner seemed to be hitting off well," Granger said to Draco. 

They were seated in Granger's office. She was the Senior Assistant to the Ministry of Magic; during off hours, she was the woman in charge. Percy Weasley had longed moved on from his position at the MoM with now living in St Andrews with Oliver Wood.

"Didn't realise you were Human Resources, as well," was all Draco said. 

Michael and his Auror-team, including Weasley, Scott, Thames, and Potter — who was the team lead — were having a secret meeting Draco wasn't privy to. He wasn't an Auror.

"I…" she hesitated for a brief second — they were in her office to discuss the details of the case, of course, and Draco's compensation for his overtime hours. He wasn't an Auror, he wasn't even officially DMLE, which only meant it was going to be a lot of Galleons in his account at Gringotts; he was _not_ against those perks of the job. 

"I'm asking as Harry's friend," she said. 

"Any friend of _Harry's_ —" 

"Stop, Malfoy," Granger said sounding pained. "It's not my business. But I know you told him you're only looking for friends. That a _lover_ isn’t what you want." 

"It's complicated…" 

"He's willing, you know… He's lost, but he's willing." She looked at him and then quickly looked away. 

"What do you mean?" 

"To be your friend, even though he wants to be your lover…" She shifted in her seat, obviously realising how strange this conversation was. "As much as I love Harry; I do want him to make his own choices in life, he's never going to really tell you how he feels. He wants you. He's wanted you for ten years, maybe more…If you want him only in friendship, he'll do that but — you have to know — he gets set up on dates, a lot. And I don't mean to say this to make you jealous or whatever but it's true. One day, if you keep saying you only want to be his friend, he's going to find another man, and he's going to move on." 

"If we're only friends, then why should I even care?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy…" She sighed in exasperation. "I hope you are smart enough to know I didn't get this job because I'm just a woman, that I take notes really well, or I can articulate what the Minister is trying to say…" She raised an eyebrow at him and Draco automatically nodded. 

"You're a smart woman. Observant. Being a Muggleborn gives you an advantage of knowing both sides. You're the most brilliant person I've come across…" 

She sighed again. "My point is, I know people. I can read them well without having the gift of Divination—"

"Which is bullshit." 

"Thank you," she said with a quirk in her lips. "My point… again… is I know Harry fancies you. You wouldn't have led him on for ages…" 

"I didn't. He asked me out, I said no." 

"Yes. But you laughed at his jokes. You touched his arm and you explicitly said you were single and free on Friday nights and you didn't date. You didn't connect with anyone— Not until Michael, apparently."

"Those are all true things. I never lied about who I was. I've told him about my friend Terrence. Just like I've told Michael about my evenings at Capsule from time to time, it's not like he showed up at the club—"

"You're not stupid, Draco. Stop pretending like I don't know what you're doing. You flirt with Harry. And when Harry asks you out for dinner or drinks you say no. You're cruel to him." 

There was that word again. Cruel. He'd thought Potter was cruel when he'd not showed up for their date. Then Potter had claimed Draco was cruel when he'd said he only wanted to be friends. And now, Granger was using the same words. 

He nodded once more, and before he could say anything, Thames came into Granger's office and asked them to join in on the next meeting. Was this night ever going to end?


	18. Chapter 18

"Have you ever?"

"We think it's Sylvia," Weasley said, as soon as Granger and Draco walked into the conference room.

"Sylvia Addington?" Granger asked, sounding surprised. "But she's so… _normal_." 

"It makes sense," Michael said. The rest of the team was already there, Potter entered after them, holding a cup of coffee. His eyes went everywhere but at Draco. 

_So much for not making things awkward_. Draco shook his head. _Have you ever not be rejected before?_

Michael continued, "We catalogued the evidence we had, the last time someone was in the evidence room, and the last person who used their magical impression to enter the DMLE but not leave it. I think she entered after hours, when the alarm sounded, she Disapparated because she was afraid of being caught." 

"Yeah, that's right," Weasley said. "Corner—I mean… Michael, is it? Are we all calling you Michael now—" Potter elbowed Weasley in his ribs and he coughed. "What I mean is, _Michael_ , in league with the Head Auror put on a charm on the evidence room door so if someone used their ID to enter, would have to use their Magical ID to leave. But Addington is the only one who didn't leave her magical ID or impression, after exiting. Which can only mean she Disapparated. All wizards can Disapparate out, but can't Apparate in. It's got to be her." 

"But why…" Granger pondered. 

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Potter said, reaching Granger's desk and perching his hip against it. Almost as if exerting his dominance again. 

_Yes, we get it, you're the team lead,_ Draco thought. 

"What would drive her—" 

"Money," Draco said. Then, all eyes were on him. 

"What?" Granger asked. 

"Addington is going through a nasty divorce. Her wife's left her, taking their three kids away. They're in Brussels, where the British divorce court can't do anything. Her ex has demanded a clean break. Addington had to agree to pay her ex a lump sum or an ongoing spousal maintenance payment. Given her ex wants full custody of the children—Addington's probably broke for it. If she's working with a Solicitor in Belgium, as well as here, more Galleons than a Ministry employee can make. And she doesn't come from a wealthy family." 

"How do you know this?" Weasley asked, sounding surprised.

Draco wanted to roll his eyes. 

"Uh…I _listen_ ," Draco said, and turning his head away to look at Granger. "People have done dumber things for money, and this one is actually a valid reason. If she needed money, and the gang our culprit's part of wanted him out—they'd pay the one who was the weakest link. She is it. She had access, no one would suspect her and she didn't know about the extra precautions. Our defendant is nothing but a small player. With him in our custody, the Aurors have a chance to get the gang out. If he's out, it shows anyone can be bought, and the DMLE will have no control." He paused for a moment for dramatic affect. 

"It's _always_ about control."


	19. Chapter 19

"I can't believe she would do something like this," Granger muttered, more to herself than to anyone else in the room. "I thought we were close. She could have come to me—"

"Oh, please…" Draco blurted out—unable to stop himself. Then, all eyes were on him again. "Sorry. So if I'm no longer required here—"

"What do you mean?" Granger asked. 

"Yes, Malfoy. What _do_ you mean?" Weasley added in his pompous tone. 

"Nothing. You know who the suspect is; I can leave now. Thank you." 

"No…" Potter said in a soft tone, standing up from his desk and taking one step towards Draco before deciding against it. 

Draco's gaze was focused on Potter's hands, and how they were balled up in a fist. Draco turned to look at Michael, instead, and he was giving Draco the same inquisitive look. He wanted to scream. Why did he have to open his big mouth and express an opinion on something not work-related. Not work-related to _him_. 

He sighed heavily and turned to look at Granger, and Granger only. "What's the age difference between you and Addington?" 

Granger shrugged, "I'd say about ten to fifteen years." 

"Yes, and she's stuck doing the grunt work while you've made Senior Assistant. A woman fifteen years younger than her. A war hero. You probably get a lot of proceeds, right? For public speaking, going to gala and events, all of you. Don't you?" 

Potter and Granger looked guilty. "I use that money to help my family. I haven't used any of it." Weasley's tone was almost accusing; he stood proud, crossing his arms. 

"Right, so _she_ would come to _you_ , if she was struggling. Because your perfect lives were nothing but a slap in the face to someone whose been with the Ministry for so long, and even though you all work hard — I'm sure —" Draco spat out. "—there are others who don't have the fame and actually have to _work hard_ to make ends meet." 

"So what are you saying?" Weasley said, his tone was still accusatory, but he did seemed slightly resigned. 

"Did I stutter?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised. 

Michael decided to answer for Draco. "That if it was any one of us, if we were insignificant, and as desperate and stuck, maybe _we_ would have done the same. Who is to say we would have come to one of you?" 

"We're not all Gryffindors," added Draco. Draco wasn't sure but he thought he heard Michael snort under his breath.


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh," was all Granger said as a silence settled in the room. Those that had some privilege in the Wizarding World were silent because they hadn't thought about the other side in a long time. And the rest of the "mere humans," were silence because they knew Draco and Michael spoke the truth. 

"Still, I should have known…I had thought she'd been acting differently; I knew of the divorce, of course, I just didn't—" 

"It's not your fault," Draco said softly. As much as he was sure about his point, he didn't think anyone was to blame. "These things…happen." 

"But—" 

"Trust me, Granger, I know. These things _happen_." 

Potter's eyes went from Granger to Draco and there was a kindness in them, he'd not seen for a very long time. It was the same kindness, Potter had shown for Draco and his family. He'd saved his mother and Draco from serving a very long sentence in Azkaban. 

There was never any pity in Potter's eyes, and Draco was glad, even now, he showed respect for Draco. 

Granger's words rang through in Draco's mind… _If you want him only in friendship, he'll do that, but he gets set up on dates. One day, if you keep saying you only want to be his friend, he's going to find another man, and he's going to move on._

What was Draco doing? Why wasn't he giving Potter the chance he deserved. The chance Draco deserved at happiness? 

_I do, don't I?_


	21. Chapter 21

"Maybe we should take a break and regroup on Monday morning," Weasley said, looking at Hermione and awkwardly patting her shoulder. 

Draco figured he probably wanted to pull her in for a hug, to make her feel better for feeling so guilty, but he had to be professional in front of his friends and co-workers. And Draco. 

"I'll work on a plan to speak to Sylvia first thing on Monday. Or maybe I'll pop over to her place. I want her to know we're here to help. I mean, heck, if she needs funds for legal services, I'm sure I'll get the Ministry to hire the best solicitor for her for free. It might not be too late…" 

Draco approached her as everyone started to disperse. "Make sure you get plenty of rest for yourself first," he said to Granger softly. "I know your mind's probably running a million miles for second, but you have to be of clear head when you face Addington." Granger looked at him wide-eyed. 

"I know you have friends and professionals to tell you this, but I do hope you are taking care of yourself, as well. We all know how hard you work, and I respect that. I respect you. I didn't mean to imply—" Draco stopped when he thought he might have gone too far. He wasn't Granger's friend. Not by a long shot. 

"Thank you, Draco," she said, a smile slowly sliding onto her face. "I suppose this is payback for my _good_ advice to you earlier. 

Draco chuckled. "I'll think about what you told me. But he's a big boy too." 

"I know. You're right. It's amazing how right you've been all night. I should stop by in archives and run more ideas by you." 

"Sure. It's pretty quiet down there."


	22. Chapter 22

"If I wasn't so bone deep tired, I'd take you out for a drink."

Draco laughed. "Stop flirting with me, Michael. People will start to get the wrong idea. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"With whom? Potter? You think he'd punish me for flirting with you?" Michael asked, sounding amused.

"No. Others might stop having lunch with you for associating with a former Death-Eater," Draco said, pulling his long sleeve up to show the fading Dark Mark.

"Oh, please. Not _this_ again. This isn't Hogwarts anymore; if you proved anything tonight, is how you can always hold your own."

"That is correct." Potter's voice came from behind them and Draco stiffened as Michael stopped walking, then they both turned around.

"Fancy seeing you here, Potter. Usually you don't visit my office."

"But he does follow me around," Draco muttered under his breath and Michael chuckled again.

Potter glared at the both of them.

Michael raised his hands in surrender and stepped back. "The field's all yours, Draco," he said, sounding like he was struggling to breathe. Perhaps because he wanted to laugh. So, he went into his office, closing the door behind him.

"Can I help you with something?" Draco asked, his tone was soft. He was either tired, or maybe he was tired of this song and dance with Potter.

"Can I take you home?" Potter asked, his eyes going wide. "I mean, can I drop you off at home? I have my broom in my office, when I go flying sometimes. I can give you a lift. They've strengthened the wards and we are no longer allowed to Apparate in or Disapparate out."

"There's always the Floo Network," Draco said. "I can get home fine, thank you." 

"Right. So I'll escort you via the Floo."


	23. Chapter 23

"Why are you so insistent on escorting me home?" Draco asked, annoyed, as they made their way to the Floo. He didn't argue against it with Potter, only, he wanted to know. 

Potter didn't say anything. He waited for a few people to pass them by and when it was their turn, he stepped in the Floo with Draco. He called Draco's address, as if it were his own, and then they were off. 

Seconds later, they stepped out of the fireplace in Draco's apartment. It was nearing five o'clock in the morning now, and Draco figured he was going to sleep it all off until he had to report to work on Monday morning. It wasn't like he'd not slept through the day before. After the war, all he'd done for a while was to hide in his bedroom and just sleep. 

"Well, we're here, and I'm safe," Draco said, trying to really push in the point of how sarcastic he was being. "No one else has access through my wards, even Mother contacts me via the Floo first. So, you can go now." 

There was nothing else to say to Potter. It's not like he was going to invite Potter for a nightcap. 

Potter looked around Draco's sitting room and his eyes landed on the open book and half-drank bottle of Scotch. "How long did you wait for me before going to Capsule?" 

Draco sighed. "I don't want to do this right now, Potter." 

"Please?" Potter asked, almost pleading. Draco had a sneaky suspicion he was trying to prolong his stay at Draco's. 

"Don't you have to go home and sleep and prepare for the meeting with the Solicitor on Monday morning?" 

Potter shrugged. "Ron and the others can handle it if I'm not there." At that, Draco raised an eyebrow. "Not that I don't plan to be there. Just—if I'm too tired for not having slept much, I have my team I can rely on." 

"Lucky you," said Draco. 

"So, will you tell me?" 

Draco groaned in frustration. "By nine o'clock, I was in my pyjamas, reading my book and having a drink…" _or seven._ "At about eleven, I got dressed again and went to Capsule." 

"This isn't what you were going to wear for our date?" Potter eyed Draco, up and down, being so _obvious_ , Draco wanted to smack him.


	24. Chapter 24

"Why don't you give me a chance?" Potter asked. He didn't make a move towards Draco, but Draco felt the heat bouncing in-between them. 

"I…" Draco hesitated. "I'm afraid." At least, he was honest. 

"Of what?" 

"My job. My future. You're not some random bloke who works in the DMLE." 

"Your job would never be jeopardised—" 

"I know." 

"So, you're not ready?" 

_Ready for what?_ Draco wanted to know for himself. "Maybe, that's it…" he said, knowing it was less than half-truth. In that moment, he was more than ready to drag Potter to his bedroom. Cut all the bullshit out. Maybe make it real for once. 

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Potter asked, so tentatively, it nearly broke Draco's heart. 

"Yes…" 

"I know we're supposed to be friends. And I'll try to act like it, I really will. And I won't even be super jealous of you and Corner—" 

"We're just friends, and you know he's straight. He's dated half the women from your love life…" 

Potter laughed. "I know, but you laugh at his jokes and you used to…or I thought…"

"You do have a sense of humour, Potter, and I do find you tolerably amusing. Sometimes." 

"Right…so my question…then I'll go…"

 _Oh, just spit it out already!_

"Yes?" Draco asked, taking a deep breath. What did he fucking want? 

"Can I kiss you? Just once, just tonight. I swear, I'll be courteous and professional starting Monday but, Draco—" 

"Oh, bloody hell, Potter!" And finally Draco lost his resolve. He grabbed Potter by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. More like, he pushed his lips against Potter's, pushed him back until Potter's back slammed against the wall, and pressed his body against Potter's. 

He didn't pull. He pushed. He pushed and pushed because he wanted to own Potter. He wanted him, and Potter was being so shy and cute and sweet, Draco's resolve had melted away and all he wanted to do was kiss, and kiss, and kiss Potter. 

Fuck it, he'd wanted to kiss Potter since the moment he'd walked into Capsule looking for Draco.


	25. Chapter 25

Potter groaned once Draco let him go, and Potter's face fell into the crook of Draco's neck. 

"That was more than I was expecting…far more than what I'd hoped for." 

"Hm," said Draco, and he thought about pulling away when Potter wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and held him tight. 

"Oh, no you don't…" he said. "If I knew you kissed like that, I would have asked you for a kiss ages ago. Heck, if I knew you kissed like that, I would have avoided the whole song and dance. Kissing you is better than flying." 

"You're drunk." 

"On what? Coffee?" 

Draco shrugged. "On jealousy. You only want me because you think Michael—"

"Don't be stupid, Draco," Potter said. He looked up from where his head had been resting and his eyes fell on Draco's lips again. "Can I have another?" His grin so wide, Draco thought it was impossible for one's face to stretch wide like that. 

Draco raised an eyebrow and Potter stood up straight. "I now know you like to kiss me, so I know you won't deny me." 

He _was_ right. So Draco leaned in, in a flash, Potter had them switched around. Now, Potter was crowding Draco's space, his knee in-between Draco's thighs, and he had Draco's hands locked above his head. 

It was beyond hot, and Draco may or may not have let out a small whimper.


	26. Chapter 26

Potter's body was moulded against Draco's, and the more they kissed, the loose his hold on Draco became. Eventually, Potter was grabbing onto Draco's shoulders for dear life, and Draco managed to get his hands on Potter's jeans. 

"Fuck you do to me…?" Potter mumbled against Draco's lips and then his kisses slowly trailed down Draco's neck. He liked what Potter was doing to him, more than how he liked sharing his kisses with Potter. This was everything.

Draco released another low moan and he managed to unbuckle Potter's belt and unzip the jeans. His hand travelled down low, rubbing Potter's erection over his pants. Instead of moaning, or doing anything else, Potter bit down on Draco's skin, and thrust forward. 

He was so fucking hard, and so was Draco. All Draco wanted to do was unzip his trousers as well and have them both rub it out together. But he couldn't think. He couldn't do anything but push down Potter's jeans and pants and take a hold of his hard cock. 

How was it five o'clock in the morning? How was it Draco had been awake for nearly twenty four hours and still be able to function? To want Potter. To have such an intense desire to get him off? 

"Fuck, Draco…yeah right there…" Potter mumbled in Draco's ear, all the while, bucking his hips back and forth, fucking into Draco's hand. 

"D'you like that, Potter? You like how I'm touching you?" 

"Yes!" Potter whined, kissing and biting on Draco's ear. "Please, Draco. Don't stop. Don't be cruel and stop, okay?" 

"I'd never," Draco whispered back. His left hand travelling up to tug on Potter's locks while his right hand was busy pleasuring Potter's cock. "Besides, you're the cruel one." 

"How?" Potter asked, his voice husky, full of sex, curious and nervous at the same time. Only Potter. 

"You're the one who's so sexy, walking about the Ministry, making me want to get down on my knees and worship you…" Draco admitted, surprised he was able to get the words out of him. He loved dirty talk, and most of all, he was loving how he got to do this with Potter. He was so hot and bothered and didn't have time to check himself because Harry fucking Potter was just about to come all over his leg.


	27. Chapter 27

Potter bit down on Draco's lower lip, grabbing onto Draco's hair, all the while, and fucking into Draco's hand. "This wasn't how…fuck you do to me…Draco…" 

"You don't like it?" Draco teased in a mock-hurt tone. 

"Shut up and kiss me…" Potter demanded with a grin. 

"You're getting bossy…" 

"Only like this…" Potter groaned. "Only with you… fuck… I'm so close…"

"Do you want me to finish you off with my mouth?" Draco asked with pretend-innocence. 

"No. I want you to touch me. Don't ever stop…For fuck's sake, Draco…" And then Potter was spilling. Hot come, coated Draco's hand and it seemed to go on for _days_. "Fuck you do to me," he said again. 

"All I do is tease you, apparently. Laugh at your jokes, and leave you hard and dry…"

"I think you mean high and dry…"

"No, I don't think so…" Draco shook his head. "You just ruined my favourite trousers, so, no, _hard and satisfied_ is what I'd say about it now." 

"What about you…?" 

"What about me?" 

"I want to suck you off…" Potter said, looking into Draco's eyes as if delivering the most honest testimonial of all times. Merlin, Potter was irresistible like this. 

"Yeah?" was about all Draco could manage. The idea of seeing Potter on his knees in his sitting room was highly fascinating. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to contain myself. I'm rather—" 

"I don't care. I want you. You didn't stop ask me before getting me off, so I'm not going to take it slow on you." 

At that, Draco sightly sobered up. "I'm sorry if you feel I took advantage—" 

"No!" Potter said hurriedly. He leaned close to Draco again, as if there was any space left between them, and kissed Draco. "I loved it. I love it when…I mean yeah…it was hot." 

"You like it when the other bloke takes charge," Draco said, slightly amused. 

"I'd rather not talk about, I want to focus on you, I don't want—"

"Potter, it's okay if you have a past. I'm not going to get jealous or throw a fit about something you did in the past with some other man. We all have a history." 

Potter's eyes widened. "Um, I also don't care to discuss yours, if that's okay. Not right now. The idea of someone else touching you— it'll drive me wild." 

Draco smirked. "Ah, pushy, jealous, and possessive. I didn't know you had it in you, Potter." 

"Truth be told, I'd rather have you in me."


	28. Chapter 28

Draco gulped, trying to hold his moan. Having Potter want you was one thing. Having Potter make suggestive propositions was a totally new game of Quidditch. His desire — his intense desire for Potter tonight took him by surprise. Sure, it'd been fun to flirt with him and leave him hanging, he'd truly not think it was that big of a deal but…

"Shit you're saying to me…" Draco breathed out. It was all he could manage. 

"There's stuff I can do…" Potter said, sliding down to his knees and taking a hold of Draco's belt. Draco had no idea Potter could be this smooth. He quickly chucked the belt away and pulled down Draco's trousers and pants and hummed lightly. 

"You've been hiding this from me?" Potter teased, and when Draco raked his fingers through Potter's hair, Potter closed his eyes and nuzzled Draco's balls. "Want you…" Draco thought he heard Potter mumble. 

"Then do it. Take me in your mouth," replied Draco. "Things I want to do to you—" Draco moaned, his words, his thoughts, getting lost and jumbled as Potter first, sucked on his balls, and then raked his tongue up Draco's shaft and then sucking on the tip. "Potter!" Draco whined. 

"I'm sucking you off, Draco, the least you can do is call me Harry." 

"But…" Draco groaned again when Potter swirled his tongue around the head of Draco's cock and then took him all in. "I like the idea of fucking _Potter_ 's mouth." 

This time, Potter groaned, around Draco's cock and his hands travelled up from Draco's ankles, to his legs, and then grabbing his arse as he tried to take Draco all the way in his mouth. 

"Now, every time I call you Potter, you'll think of how you got down on your knees for me…" 

When the head of Draco's cock hit the back of Potter's throat, he bit his lower lip. He was already so close, but he didn't want to come just yet. He wanted to enjoy this…their first time; hoping he'd have this opportunity again. Wouldn't he? " _Harry…_ " he whispered. 

Potter pulled off Draco's cock with a pop and looked up at him. Draco opened his eyes, not knowing when he'd closed them and met Potter's eyes. "What?" Draco asked. 

"Don't get lost in your thoughts." 

"What?" Draco asked, frantic; missing Potter's wet mouth. 

"You got lost there…you stopped bucking your hips…You get like this when you start thinking about something unrelated to what you're doing." 

"You know I stop fucking someone's mouth if I get distracted?" Draco asked, confused. 

"No…" Potter said, sounding annoyed. "I've watched you, I know how you are when you're concentrating, and how you are when you get distracted…It was so good until, I don't know, you started thinking about — where'd you go?" 

Draco shook his head. 

Potter grabbed Draco's balls and squeezed lightly. "I won't suck you until you come if you don't tell me—" 

"Fuck, Potter. What's with you?" 

"Where'd you go?" 

"I just wondered if we'd do this again." _And panicked when I thought this would be a one-off_.

"And why wouldn't we?" Potter asked, sounding far too genuine and concerned. "Don't you want to?" 

"Do you?" 

Potter rolled his eyes and returned to sucking on Draco's cock. 

Draco assumed that was response enough. He was glad for it, focusing on Potter. Potter's mouth on him, his hands on Draco's arse, and the way his fingers were playing with Draco. 

Yes, of course, they were going to do this again. Because Draco wanted it, and so did Potter, and Draco needed to focus on fucking Potter. Not worrying.


	29. Chapter 29

Draco screamed out his orgasm in Potter's mouth, all the while, jerking his hips forward and mumbling incoherent or incomplete words. 

This hadn't been how he'd thought he'd have ended his night with his date with Potter, but it wasn't a complaint. Neither had he thought he'd be helping the team solve a case on Saturday evening. But in the end, things had a funny way of resolving. Draco should have been prepared for that. 

When Potter stood up, he nuzzled into Draco's neck before asking, "Can I kiss you again." 

Draco gasped out a yes when Potter's fingers were feather light on Draco's skin, and all he could think about was how he wanted Potter to be rough with him. How he'd give as good as he'd get. 

"This doesn't mean I forgive you for sleeping through our date," Draco said, and kissed Potter. He tasted himself on Potter's tongue and he wanted nothing more than to return the favour. 

"Will you stay?" Draco asked, nervous. "Or do you have to go ho—"

"Yes," said Potter. 

"Yes?" 

"I want to stay. I want to do more…if you'll allow it. I understand you're still upset and my actions were unforgivable, but I'd like to stay. I'd like to sleep next to you." 

As if right on cue, Draco yawned, and Potter chuckled. "We're both rather tired so if you change your mind—"

"No," Draco said quickly. "I'm not ready for this date to end."


	30. Chapter 30

They managed to remove their trousers in Draco's living room, and fumbled with the rest of their clothing all the way to Draco's bedroom. 

"I should've Apparated us there…" Draco said, kissing Potter, and pulling him along with him at the same time. 

"It's okay…" Potter said smiling in-between the kisses. "I like the anticipation. The reward for our wait will be just as sweet." 

As soon as they landed on the bed, Potter on top of Draco, their movements, the touching, everything — became more intense. 

"I want you so much, Draco, I hope we're not making a mistake." 

"Mistake?" Draco asked, his hands travelling down to grab Potter's arse and increasing the friction between them. "Why would it be a mistake?" He didn't have time to get nervous or think over Potter's words, his want for him was back with a vengeance. Whatever the mistake Potter was referring to, would have to wait for the next day. 

"That we're rushing into this. I don't want to give you the wrong idea." 

At that, Draco paused, "what wrong idea?" 

"I want more. I want to see you more, outside the office. Outside of us solving cases together." 

"Oh," Draco said, relaxing. "That would be okay." 

"The friends thing—"

"I know…" Draco said softly, turning them both around so they could be on the bed, facing each other. "I was fooling myself in a way. I want this, and I want you. I don't want this to be a one-off." 

Potter grinned and pulled Draco close to him. Then, they were kissing again. 

Draco hadn't been this relaxed in a long time, and he had no idea when, in the midst of kissing, he'd fallen asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

"Are you wearing the same clothes from Saturday?" Weasley said, making a face, and sniffing the air. 

"Relax. They've been laundered," Potter replied before opening the file placed in front of him; he looked at Draco and winked. 

Draco shook his head and looked away. He hoped his face wasn't as red as he imagined it to be. It was burning. 

Potter was correct. His clothes were laundered. It hadn't been a problem as after their time in bed together, they'd barely been dressed for the rest of the day, and Sunday night. Potter hadn't left Draco's place at all. They'd worn dressing gowns while Draco had cooked them meals, and when they weren't eating, they were spending all their time naked. 

"You don't have to be so obvious, Harry," Weasley said, frowning some more. 

"You're the one who brought it up. We all could have ignored it and moved on with our lives," Potter replied. 

"If we can look at the evidence in hand…" Granger cut in, though her lips were slightly quirked up, and she wasn't making eye contact with either Potter or Draco.

Then, the mood in the room changed, and Addington walked in. After that, it was all business. Technically, Draco didn't need to be in the meeting but since he had helped them on Saturday evening, he was asked to join the group.

-0-0-0-

"So, lunch?" Potter asked Draco a few hours the meeting and Draco was busy doing work in the Archives. 

"I have plans," Draco said. 

"Plans?" Potter asked, sounding disappointed. "Can I ask what they are?" 

Draco shrugged. "I'm having lunch with Michael—"

Potter groaned.

"He asked me, I couldn't say no since I didn't know what your plans were. I thought you might go home and grab a change of clothes." _For the week_.

"Change of clothes?" Potter asked, confused. "For what? My clothes are clean. You know this—"

"For tonight," Draco said with a smirk. "Unless you planned on—"

"No. Good plan! I'll see you later. I'll bring some for the week."

"And Potter?" 

"Harry. But yes?" Potter said with a grin. 

"Do show up tonight." 

Potter's grin fell and he sighed. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?" 

Draco shook his head. "No, Harry. You're going to have to do a lot to make that up." 

With another grin, Potter rushed out of Draco's office and Draco couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be an interesting arrangement. 

It'd been a difficult decision for Draco when he'd said yes to Potter for that first date. Now, he couldn't hide his happiness at how wonderful that decision had really become. He was happy. And he deserved it. 

He deserved how happy Harry Potter was making him. Deep down, he also knew that he deserved new friends to talk about his new boyfriend with. 

It was just a date but it'd become a major shift in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you liked, what kind of story telling do you think I should work on (be nice). All constructive comments are appreciated. (Don't be mean). 
> 
> LOL. 
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
